


At Last I See

by donovanpsn



Series: It's Always Sunny in Insomnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promptioweek2017, not beta'd I will sink with my ship, underage because Noct and Prom are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/pseuds/donovanpsn
Summary: Promptio Week, Day OnePrompt: In the dark/In the lightThey've hit a rough patch in their short relationship and Gladio's worried this'll be the end of them.





	At Last I See

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late but better late than never amirite?  
> I apologize in advance if it's absolute trash. I haven't written in ages.

Gladio tries. He really, really does. He likes to think he’s a damn great boyfriend, and Iris always assures him that anyone would be lucky to have him. He puts in as much time and effort as his restricting work schedule will allow (living as a bodyguard to a spoiled princess 24/7 can become a bit of a pain in the ass when you’re trying to manage a healthy relationship, even if your boyfriend is said Royal Pain’s best friend), never misses an important day, never misses a date, and does everything he can to shower Prompto with as much love as humanly possible. He tries, damn it, and he can’t wrap his head around why he feels like Prompto is slipping right through his fingers.

The feeling of potentially losing what is essentially the best thing to ever happen to him is enough to send him whirling with anxiety he didn’t even think he was capable of feeling, and every time Prompto brushes him off or awkwardly avoids any sort of physical contact with him only serves to make things worse. 

Originally, he had thought that maybe Prompto was still hiding out in the closet and that’s why he refuses to so much as stand next to Gladio in front of people he doesn’t know very well (that leaves them extremely limited to Noctis and Ignis). It would have made sense, really, and Gladio would have been completely understanding if that were the case. Prompto was still reeling with excess insecurity from his pudgier years and is living in a nation that is infamously known for its prejudice against immigrants - especially immigrants from Niflheim, like Prompto. Gladio would’ve gotten it if Prompto was a bit too scared to be vocal about yet another thing that made him different from the Lucian majority. However, if the fact that just about everyone in the Citadel and Noct and Prompto’s graduating class know of Prompto’s less-than-monochromatic sexuality is anything to go by, it’s safe to say that Prompto is decidedly not in the closet, anymore. 

After that, Gladio thought that maybe Prompto had assumed that he’s in the closet, so he set to work on changing that. He started with dropping subtle hints in the form of little anecdotes, like the fact that one of the very male members of the Citadel’s security detail had hit on him, or the time Libertus asked if he wanted to hit up a new gay club a few blocks from the Citadel. However, he quickly realized this his endearingly oblivious boyfriend probably wouldn’t pick up on his subtly and decided to change tactics. A few months into their relationship, he picked a lull in conversation over a lunch date and asked if Prompto wanted to meet his dad during one of their their routine Sunday night family dinners. That conversation had ended with Prompto’s water spit out all over their food and the blond rushing away from the table and into the bathroom, where he hid out for a whole twenty minutes. The topic hadn’t come up again since.

Naturally, Gladio eventually got lost in his own head and started to overthink everything. If Prompto isn’t in the closet and he isn’t in the closet, there should really be nothing stopping the blond from being as affectionate with Gladio as he is with Noctis. In fact, it’s to be expected that Prompto would be more affectionate with Gladio than he is with the prince. Unfortunately, that isn’t the case. If anything, Prompto hides out behind Noctis whenever Gladio is around, effectively using the prince as a human shield to buffer any attempts at physical contact Gladio would try before the chance even arose. It hurt more than the shield was willing to admit.

Eventually, Gladio began to think that Prompto may be ashamed of him. It’s the only explanation that makes any sense, really. He isn’t allowed to do anything with Prompto if there’s anyone around, and God forbid if he tries to do anything while the sun is up. Prompto won’t even have sex with him unless they’re completely in the dark, behind a locked door. Even then, Gladio’s lucky if he can get Prompto to spread his legs at least once a week. It was a little painful to think about, but Gladio couldn’t come up with any other reason Prompto would treat him this way.

From then on, he slowly began to withdraw from his lover. He stopped asking Prompto on so many dates so that the blond wouldn’t have to be out in public with him so often, he stopped trying to hold Prompto’s hand, even when they’re alone, and he can’t even remember the last time he so much as kissed the blond. He didn’t think anything could make him - proud shield to the future king and bearer of the Amicitia name - insecure, but his relationship with Prompto was doing exactly that. It was eating away at him from the inside out, filling him with doubt and sadness and - dare he say it? It was really starting to cripple his confidence. He’s never felt so wounded in his life.

Obviously, it didn’t take very long for people to notice that the cockiest Amicitia to ever live was suddenly even more reserved than a Scientia.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What the hell is his problem?” Noctis hissed, tightening his grip on Prompto’s bicep and turning the man just enough for them to see Gladio’s hulking figure sulking on a bench in the Citadel gardens from their hiding place just around the corner. “He’s been like this for weeks, Prom. He doesn’t even mock me when we’re training, anymore. Do you know when the last time he insulted the size of my dick was? I don’t even remember!” 

Prompto sucked in a breath when Noct’s nails dug into his skin, trying in vain to twist out of his best friend’s iron grip. “Noct, how the hell should - Ow! Asshole! - I know?” he snapped back, his eyebrows pinching together every time Noct moved them around because ow, his nails are sharp.

“You’re his boyfriend, idiot. What did you do? Just go apologize or something. I’m so tired of walking on eggshells around him and everytime I try to talk to him about it, he gets all clammy and changes the subject. I didn’t even think Gladio knew how to get anxious.” Noct huffed, finally - mercilessly - releasing Prompto from his grasp. He didn’t even blink at the red crescents he had left in the blond’s freckled skin.

“What makes you think I did something?” Okay, that sounded a little too defensive, even to Prompto. He realized a long time ago that Gladio has been acting weird, but he’s never been able to breach the subject with his boyfriend. They hardly get to talk nowadays, and even when they do, it’s always a little strained. It kills Prompto, and he’s worried that bringing up something so delicate would be the proverbial nail in the coffin of his and Gladio’s relationship. 

“Really, Prom? He used to be starry-eyed and gushing about you every damn day and now he barely even opens his mouth. If the problem isn’t with you, who on earth could it be with?” Noctis argued, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed as he silently dared his best friend to challenge his logic. He realizes that he’s being a bit tough on Prompto, but he knows the bubbly idiot would rather avoid confrontation forever than bring it up himself. Thankfully, it seemed his point was driven home and he won’t have to pretend to be a mature adult for much longer.

Prompto sighed, recognizing his defeat and accepting it like a man. He’s still Gladio’s boyfriend and he knows that it’s his duty to try to make the man feel better, even if it ends what they have. Noct was only forcing him to acknowledge a problem he’s let fester because he was too scared to tackle it by himself. “You’re right.” he admitted quietly, frowning at the undeniable slump in Gladio’s shoulders that was visible even from this distance. The sight forced a lump into Prompto’s throat. 

Noctis offered nothing more than a pleased grunt before he was spinning Prompto around and shoving him forward and into the gardens. He’s more than a little happy that it hadn’t taken too long to get Prom to open his damn eyes. This way, he’s got time for a nap before he has to show up for his study session with Ignis.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gladio sighed heavily as he turned the page in his newest book - it was flowery and eloquent and complete bullshit, really, but he’s always been a sucker for poorly written harlequin. He was so engrossed in his novel that he almost missed the recognizable shuffling of the blond he was pointedly trying to avoid. Sucking in a deep breath, he steeled himself for what was to come and carefully marked his page, shut his book, and set it down on the edge of the bench. He didn’t look up when Prompto slumped into the bench next to him.

He did, however, want to get this over with as soon as he could - he’s always believed in ripping off the bandaid, after all. “Prom, it’s okay. If you wanna break up with me… It’s okay. You don’t have to give me a long-winded speech about how it’s you and not me or about how you’ll always care about me or whatever bullshit you’ve got stewing in that pretty head of yours. I read enough romantic garbage to guess what you’re gonna say, so just don’t.” he sighed heavily, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees. He scrubbed his face with his hands and refused to acknowledge just how close to tears he felt.

Prompto felt like he had been doused with ice water by Shiva herself. Break up with Gladio? In what universe? Whatever was going through Gladio’s head, he’s got to put a stop to it. He rose a hand that was only slightly trembling, placed it on Gladio’s shoulder, and pretended it didn’t hurt when the man visibly cringed away from his touch. “Gladio… what on earth are you talking about? You think I’m gonna break up with you?”

He felt Gladio’s grunt more than he heard it, and it only served to make his lips curl downward even further. He flicked Gladio’s shoulder, his forehead creasing with some mixture of annoyance and concern. “Gladio, look at me. Come on, big guy.” he urged, his voice somehow managing to fluctuate between scolding and caring.

Gladio grunted again and was tempted to ignore Prompto, but he knew that wouldn’t get them anywhere. So, with a sigh so deep it probably shook the flowers sprouting at their feet, he sat up and turned to face Prompto. It took him a minute, but he was eventually able to turn his stinging red eyes up to meet Prompto’s beautiful baby blues. The sight alone was enough to drag him to tears. 

“Gladio, baby… Why on earth do you think I would break up with you?” Prompto cooed, bringing both of his hands up to cup Gladio’s scruffy cheeks. He thumbed under the man’s red eyes, his heart breaking as he wiped away the stray tears that streaked down his boyfriend’s face. “If anything, I should be worried about you dumping me.” He chuckled weakly, trying to lift the mood just a little bit. Maybe it isn’t the most appropriate thing to do, but he doesn’t know any better.

Gladio practically growled, curling his hands around Prompto’s shoulders and dragging him in until the tips of their noses were just barely brushing. “I would never break up with you. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” He rumbled, his watery eyes unwavering as they burned holes through Prompto. 

Prompto couldn’t deny the small spike of fear that shot through his chest when he was so suddenly dragged forward, but it was almost instantly quelled by the undeniable sincerity in Gladio’s voice. Hesitantly, he reached up and cupped Gladio’s cheeks once more, leaning forward to press a shy, tentative kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Well, I would never break up with you, either. Why would you think that’s what I want?” He asked quietly, sliding his hands up so that he could run his fingers through Gladio’s long hair the way he knows the man likes.

Gladio purred under Prompto’s ministrations, pressing their foreheads together and giving himself a moment to collect himself so that he could speak to Prompto without tripping all over his words. “I… I thought you were ashamed of me.” He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut so he wouldn’t have to look at the man that had caused him so much grief these past few weeks. “You never let me show people how much I care about you, you don’t like to tell people about us, and you won’t even have sex with me unless the lights are off. It hurts to be kept in the dark like that, Prom. These past few weeks I thought you were too ashamed of me to let people know we’re together, so I assumed you came here to break it off.”

Prompto sighed against Gladio’s lips, half-relieved and half-disappointed in himself. He hadn’t even realized he had been doing most of that. Yeah, distantly, he kind of knew but… Astrals, he didn’t think it would hurt Gladio so badly. “I’m… I’m sorry, Gladdy. I guess I haven’t been very fair or upfront with you, huh?” He chuckled wetly, his own tears rising up now that he knew that their problems were primarily his fault. “Since we got together, I’ve felt inadequate. I mean, you’re an Amicitia, Gladio. You’re the eldest bearer of one of the most important names in Lucian history and you’ve got an entire family legacy to live up to. I honestly believed that you were going into this planning to break things off with me before they got too serious so you wouldn’t have to ruin your bloodline by bringing in some plebe like me. All this time I thought you were ashamed of me. I didn’t wanna be too open about our relationship because I had assumed you wouldn’t want me long enough for me to matter.”

Gladio almost outright laughed at the painful irony in their situation. If they had only stopped to communicate… Instead, he wrapped his arms around his little lover and dragged the man into his lap like he used to do all the time when they first got together. He buried his face in Prompto’s neck, breathing in his lover’s scent and letting himself revel in his relief because Prompto isn’t ashamed of him and they aren’t breaking up. “Baby… I wouldn’t do that to you. You know that. I’m in this for the long haul. Why do you think I wanted to introduce you to my dad? I want this, Prom. I know we just started dating a few months ago, but this is what I want. I want you. I love you.” He whispered, his words ringing with promise, even if they were a bit muffled by Prompto’s skin.

“I love you too, big guy.” Prompto laughed, his voice drenched with absolute delight. He was so, so happy that they… well, he doesn’t really know what they are because that kind of sounded like a marriage proposal and Prompto’s heart might be beating a little too fast but… they could talk about all of that later. For now, he just… He just wants to rest. He wants to sit here in this beautiful garden and bask in his love for this beautiful, beautiful man. In the light, now that they don’t have to hide in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Was it trash? What's the 411?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! They make my icy ol' heart beat anew.


End file.
